Widget Causes Accidents/Transcript
''Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "A Song of Three".'' A Song of Three (Outside Wubbzy's treehouse) Jann Starl: Ta-da! This is Jann Starl reporting on something special. Captain Wonderpants: Hi-Dee-Ho! Shine: Oh-No, not you again! Captain Wonderpants: Oh-Yes, It is me again guys. Your same Hero. (Supermarket) *Wheels squeaking* Widget (Yelling): Wubbzy! Wubbzy! Oh Wuubb-zyyy! *Wheels squeaking* Wubbzy: Widget, what are you doing up?, its the middle of the night. Widget: I came to show you the moon, Wubster! Look up in the sky. That's the moon. See, I was sleeping, but then I woke up and looked up in the sky and I saw a beautiful moon, and I said "Wubbzy's gotta see this". Isn't it pretty. Wubbzy: Yes Widget, It's Nice, Thanks!, but please go to sleep. Widget: Okay, Goodnight! I showed the moon to Wubbzy and uh, What about Walden? I bet he liked to see the moon too! haha! (Yelling) Walden, Walden, oh Waaalldeeenn, Hey Walden! Walden: What? Widget: Walden, Look at the moon! Isn't cool? Walden: Oh Yeah, Terrific Widget, now go back to sleep. Widget: Goodnight Walden! I showed the moon to Wubbzy and Walden and.. What about Daizy? I bet she liked to she the moon too! haha! (Yelling) Daizy, Daizy, oh Daaaiizyyy!, Hey Daizy! Daizy: What are you doing up so late? Widget: Daizy, Look at the moon? Isn't it nice? Daizy: Lavender Lollipops, It's beautiful!, now go back to bed! Widget: Goodnight Daizy! Boy, I showed the moon to Wubbzy, Walden and Daizy and... wait a minute!, What about Jack? Gee, I bet Jack would like to see the moon too! ha! (Yelling) Hey Wubbzy!, Oh Wubbzyyyy! Wubbzy: What now, Widget? Widget: Can you get Jack for me, little buddy? I want him to see the moon too! Wubbzy: Widget, Jack is asleep, and thats exactly you should be doing. Now enought with this moon business, Okay? Widget: You're Angry! Wubbzy: No, I'm not angry, Widget. Just go to sleep, Okay? Widget: Okay! I'll go back to sleep right now. Goodnight! Wubbzy: Good Night!! *Crash* Widget (Yelling): Wubbzy, You're shade just broke. Wubbzy (Yelling): I realized that! Widget: Oh-No! *Wheels squeaking* (Party area) Wubbzy: We're fixing our window shade, so we can go back to sleep! *Doorbell Ringing* Wubbzy, Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: Yippee! Widget: No no no, not yet! We promised Walden we wouldn't start the party without him. Wubbzy: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Okay, let's wait for Walden. Wubbzy, Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: *Sigh* (Outside the Marshmallow Factory) Walden: Ah, the marshmallow factory. *Car squeaks, engine stops* Walden: "Closed for the season"? Oh, no! Now what? Think, think, think. ...I know. I can go to the marshmallow forest on top of Mount Zubba Bubba. It's a long drive, but it'll be worth it for the perfecto party. *Engine runs* (Party area) Earl: *Yawns, snoring* Huggy (Quietly): Are you having any fun yet? Buggy (Quietly): I don't think the party started. Huggy: Oh. Widget: Boy, oh, boy. So far, this party is one big flopparoo. Wubbzy: ... Maybe I can fix that. Hey, I haven't made my birthday cake yet. Who wants to help me? Earl: I'm a good mixer. Huggy: I'm a good pourer. Buggy: I'm a good taster. Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: *Cheering* (Top of Mount Zubba Bubba) Walden: No, no, no. Too hard. No, no, no. Too soft. I can only use marshmallows that are perfecto. (Party area) Buggy, Huggy, & Earl: Hooray! Buggy & Earl: Mm. Buggy: So delicious. Huggy: '''O-o-o-oh. So yummy. '''Buggy: *Chewing* Wubbzy: Hold on, gang! We're supposed to wait for Walden. Right, Widget? Widget: *Chewing* Mm-hmm. (Top of Mount Zubba Bubba) Walden: That should do it! Oh, my, my! I'm late for Wubbzy's birthday party! *Clicks seatbelt* *Engine sputters and breaks* Walden: Uh-oh. I think this mountain was too big for my carbuncle. ... The mountain! I have an idea. *Wheels squeaking* Walden: I can ride the wagon down the hill. Off to the birthday party! *Whoosh* Walden: Now we're moving! *Vroom* Walden: Time to make the marshmallow lasagna. Pouring one bottle of chocolate sauce. *Vroom, vroom, vroom* Walden: And two cups of chocolate chips. *Vroom, whoosh* (Party area) Wubbzy: 'Let's Listen to the Big building and see if the Wubb Girlz are hiding. ''*Horn honks* '''Wubbzy: Does that sound like the Wubb Girlz? Kids: No! Wubbzy: Nope! *Horn honks* Wubbzy: those are cars. Wuzzlewood Director: Lay the noodles flat. *Hums* Wubbzy: Now lets listen to the Bigger building. Wubbzy: Does that sound like the Wubb Girlz? Kids: No! Wubbzy: Nope! Kooky Kid: Kooky. Wubbzy: That's Kooky Kid Kooky Kid: ''Kooky'' Wubbzy: '''Now let's listen to the Biggest building. '''The Wubb Girlz: Sing, sing, sing. Sing a song! Wubbzy: Does that sound like the Wubb Girl? Kids: '''Yes! '''Wubbzy: Yep! That's them. Widget: '''What are we waiting for? '''Walden: Let's Go! Daizy: Hello? Anybody? Sparkle, Shimmer & Shine: Suprise! Wubbzy: '''We found them? '''Shine: We missed you! Shimmer: Aaw My! Wubbzy: What song did you create. Sparkle: Let me see! *Whispering*. Shimmer: *Whispering* Shine: *Whispering* Daizy: *Whispering* Wubbzy: Alright! They are making a new song. Walden: Hmm. I guess you're right. Daizy: Are we gonna sing (making clock sound) Widget: What are we gonna do? Moose A. Moose: When I say Mayor and you say Nutter. Mayor! Zee: Nutter! Moose A. Moose: Mayor! Zee: Nutter! Shine: No, no, no! Walden: You have to sing. Zee: '''We We're '''Moose A. Moose: We can sing our favvorite songs. Sparkle: '''That's True! '''Jack: Yes, but you have to sing with us. Shine: '''(singing) Diamonds used to be coal - look young 'cause they got soul, And that's why they're beautiful... And my heart used to be cold till your hands laid on my soul, Baby, and that's why you're beautiful... I'm not wondering why the sky's blue - that's not my business; All I know is I look up and tell myself, "Be patient, love... that could be us..." The lovers used to make love, not just to give us their piece of the beautiful... Remember when we made love? Love... wasn't it beautiful? Don't ask me why the sky's blue - that's not my business; All I know is I look up and tell myself, "Be patient, love... that could be us..." '''Shine: Everybody Now! Diamonds used to be coal (be coal), look young 'cause they got soul (got soul),And my heart used to be cold (be cold), till your hands laid on my soul... (my soul...) Somebody's got to stay deep in love; That could be us... That's why we're beautiful... That's why you're beautiful... Ooh...Oh, I... oh, I... That's why we're beautiful... That's why you're beautiful... That's why you're beautiful... *Cheering* end